


Moving on

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Moving On, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny moves on, why should she wait when he's the one who decided to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 19-the name prompt

It was a wonder Ginny had any sanity left. Waiting for Harry to notice her for years and then having to stand by while he went to save the world. She appreciated the noble thought, but still, she could’ve come with him just as easily as Hermione and Ron. Being left behind put her relationship with Harry in perspective. Why should she wait, when it was his fault she had to. If he’d just let her come along, they could’ve had it all. Instead, Ginny got to spend months thinking about it, seeing how wrong it was. When he came back, things wouldn’t go back to the same rut. She had moved on.


End file.
